Joan contra Sanders
by PRISMATICA 1984
Summary: Historia alterna de la que Sanders debe cuidar a Joan por un año porque sus padres se van por trabajo a Japón. ¿Qué aventuras traerán estos dos personajes?
1. Chapter 1

Joan contra el Sanders (Capitulo 1) ¨El que me va a cuidar¨

Hola, Soy Joan Andrews y tengo 13 años. Vivo en Las Vegas, Nevada. Voy al 2°año de la secundaria de mi ciudad. Mis padres son Adele Pearce/Andrews, mi madre, es doctora especializada en medicina nuclear y mi papá, Leonard Andrews, profesor de química. Tengo 3 hermanos, Lionel Andrews, Rodrick Andrews y Santine Andrew. Tenemos mascotas por supuesto. Un perro cruza labrador llamado Peter y un gato negro que su nombre es meow, es algo ridículo lo sé. Mañana mis padres por trabajo a colaborar con un pequeño pueblo en Japón. Mis hermanos se quedaran con mi abuela Stella y mi abuelo George, mis papas decidieron no dejarle todos los nietos a mis abuelos para que no se vuelvan locos. Dicen que no me dejan a mí, porque no quieren que lidien con una adolescente caprichosa, altanera y sabelotodo. Ya lo habían hecho con mi papá y mis tíos, Gisel y Gabriel. Así que me quedare con un amigo de mis padres, un tal llamado Greg Sanders. Ese tipo no lo vi en mi vida. Supuestamente me cargó cuando era bebé y que me cambió los pañales un par de veces. No me cae bien en lo más mínimo, digo. No lo conozco en persona pero debe ser un vejete mandón. Empaqué todas mis cosas, mis libros, mi computadora, mi ropa, toda mi habitación directamente. Por la noche, me fui a dormir pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza como seria ese señor conmigo, espero que no sea ningún hippie que no me deje usar mis aparatos electrónicos. Me levante, me vestí y me mire al espejo.

-Joan trata de ser una chica buena, no hagas sacar de sus casillas a ese Greg y todo estará bajo control- Me dije mirándome al espejo y acomodándome la ropa.

-¿Ya estas lista hija?- Preguntó mi papá desde el marco de la puerta.

-Si papá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Afirme nerviosamente.

-Sí, claro corazón- Respondió tomándome de los hombros.

-¿Cómo es Greg Sanders?- Pregunte muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, Greg es un tipo muy peculiar y bueno es algo loco por así decirlo, es excéntrico, pero es un buen hombre algo indeciso pero divertido y buena gente, lo que yo espero es que le hagas caso, su trabajo es por la noche, por eso debes no ir a ningún lado cuando no este ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo entre muecas y risas.

-Claro no le daré trabajo a ese pobre hombre- Aclamé haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?- Exclamó mi padre tomando mis cosas.

-Si-

Mis papas pusieron las cosas de mis hermanos y mías, ordenadamente. Dejamos a mis hermanos en casa de mis abuelos y fuimos directo a casa de Sanders. Todo el viaje escuche por mis auriculares, la hermosa voz de Katy Perry, esta mujer me vuelve loca. Para que este trayecto sea divertido, elegí Teenage Dream. Cuando llegamos a su casa, se empezó a reproducir Peacock, vergüenza total. Una canción más que atrevida. Me saque los auriculares, salude a mis padres y quede en frente del tipo que me iba a cuidar por un año. Toque timbre y solo se sentía un bullicio que venía del lado de adentro. Abrió la puerta un hombre delgado, alto, de un metro ochenta talvez, de cabellos marrón claro y ojos de mismo color. Me sonrió como un tonto y yo tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, tú debes ser Joan ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó muy sonriente.

-Sí y usted debe ser el señor Sanders, si no me equivoco- Respondí algo cortante y cruzada de brazos.

-Sí, dime Greg si quieres, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y que me digas señor Sanders me incomoda mucho- Afirmó todavía sonriendo.

-Claro- Aclame con media sonrisa.

-Pasa siéntete como en tu casa- Me invitó a pasar tomando mis cosas y acarreándolas hacia adentro.

Yo entre, me acomode y me acosté de nuevo. No sé qué estuviera haciendo todo el día ese hombre ni me interesaba. Llegó la noche y el partió a su trabajo. Para mi suerte me dejo con una niñera toda la noche. Mas remedio, tuve que ir a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan contra Sanders (Capitulo 2) ¨Solo fue un error ¨

Me había levantado por la mañana. Era junio así que no era necesario levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, era vacaciones. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que mis padres se fueron a Japón. Pase por la puerta de la habitación de Sanders y solo se escuchaban ronquidos incesantes, seguro que anoche había llegado muy cansado de trabajar. Nos empezamos a llevar bien, pero solo lo hacía para ganar su confianza y poder hacer lo que quiera. Hoy tengo clase de música pero me escapare para ir a ver a mi hermoso y dulce novio, Frank Bummer. Preparé el desayuno, puse la mesa y desayuné. Al poco tiempo se despertó Greg, bajó por las escaleras y se sentó donde yo le serví su desayuno.

-Buen Día- Afirmó haciendo media sonrisa.

-Buen Día- Dije yo gruñona.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Me preguntó comenzando a desayunar.

-No para nada- Respondí sonriendo.

-Te están pasando las cosas de mujeres ¿Verdad?- Preguntó riendo.

-Por di… ay no te interesa o que me vas a llevar al doctor o que- Aclare cruzada de brazos.

-No solo preguntaba- Dice haciendo una sonrisa tonta- Recuerda que en una hora tienes clase de música, yo te llevaré- Afirmó y en ese instante recibió una llamada de Nick Stokes, un compañero CSI.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Era Nick parece que encontró la localización del homicida que tanto buscábamos, lo lamento no te podré llevar ¿Puedes ir sola?- Expresó tomando las llaves del automóvil.

-Claro, no soy un bebé- Dije tomando mi bolso.

-Ok, adiós tal vez este para el almuerzo- Afirmó dándome un beso en mi cabeza.

-Bueno, adiós, saluda al primo Henry de mi parte- Exclamé haciendo una mueca.

-Claro- Dijo sonriendo mientras se iba.

Salí de la casa, vestida como a Frank le gusta, short de jean cortos, sandalia de plataforma y una musculosa suelta color azul claro. A los minutos nos encontramos en el parque.

-Hola bebé- Me saludo tomándome de la nuca y besando apasionadamente.

-Hola hermoso- Le dice abrazándolo.

-¿En dónde estabas? Fui a tu casa y no te encontraba- Pregunta tomándome de la mano.

-Mis papas se fueron por trabajo a Japón y me estoy quedando con un amigo de la familia- Responde sonriéndole.

-Ah, interesante y ese tipo ¿Cómo es contigo?- Exclama mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los banquillos del parque.

-Me trata bien, un hombre curioso, es criminalista suena a que ve muertos todos los días- Afirmé riendo.

-Sí, seguro- Dijo tomándome de las manos- Te extrañe amor, la verdad es raro pasar un día sin verte y no me puedo comunicarme contigo por el celular ni por la computadora porque estoy castigo por lo del tonto de Shane Terrence-

-Ese idiota se lo merecía, no me refiero a que eres un matón pero eres rudo y eso me gusta, un chico malo con una superdotada eso suena a un dúo genial- Aclara tomando su rostro.

-Eso es lo amo de ti que usas como forma metafórica a tu hablar y suena a que tengo una nena cool- Responde besándome. Estuvimos varios minutos besándonos creo que media hora.

Varias veces me propuso… hacerlo con el pero me negué rotundamente, le dije que iba mantener mi virginidad hasta el casamiento y a veces se enfada por eso, pero nos amamos y nos respetamos por nuestras decisiones. Muchas veces pienso que si me dejaría por eso pero sé que no es capaz de hacerme daño, le prometió a mi papá que nunca me lastimaría o me incitaría a hacer cosas malas.

Paseamos por todo el parque, fuimos a comer unas ricas hamburguesas y volvimos de nuevo. Me encanta este parque porque está alrededor del lago Mead y es una verdadera maravilla. Nos bañamos en el lago y unos amigos de Frank nos invitaron a andar en su lancha, muy lujosa. Nos acostamos en el pasto y eso pareció mágico, como en las películas. Solo deseaba que nuestro amor fuera para siempre. Nos besamos como nunca, nuestros padres nos ¨controlaban¨ en la manera de besarnos, pero qué más da, no había nadie para vigilarnos. En ese momento sentimos el ruido de la sirena de la policía perseguían a un hombre en motocicleta, solo mirábamos como lo seguían hasta que el tipo chocó contra un poste. En ese instante bajan Sanders y Stokes de un auto y miraban como detenían al hombre. Nos hice más que correr para ocultarme detrás de algo. Pero Frank, el muy entrometido, se quedó mirando a los policías.

-Franckie, vayámonos el tipo que está allí es el que me está cuidando y piensa que estoy en la clase de música- Dije en voz baja tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué? Ok, vamos, ponte tus lentes- Me responde tomándome del brazo.

-Ambos salimos caminando tranquilamente pero el ingenuo de Sanders se dio cuenta que era yo por mi mancha de nacimiento que tenía en mi pierna izquierda.

-Joan- Afirma Greg llamando mi atención.

-Greg, yo te puedo expli…- Dije pero él me calló.

-No hay nada que explicar señorita, hablaremos en casa de esto-Exclama molesto-En cuanto a ti, chico te quiero fuera de mi viste AHORA-

Frank me dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue corriendo.

En casa, más bien en mi habitación…

-Joan, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, tienes 12 años, maldita sea, yo a tu edad me preocupaba por la escuela y jugaba al ajedrez, no me escapaba para ver a mi noviecita- Expresó en tanto enojado.

-Primero: yo tengo 13 para 14, segundo: nos estamos en tus épocas Sanders y tercero, yo confieso que me escape pero ya estoy cansada de que esa vieja me enseñe Mozart quiero aprender otras cosas- Declaré seriamente.

-Ten cuidado con tu vocabulario niña, que yo no soy uno de los mocosos con los que sociabilizas- Me dije con ganas de nalguearme.

-Perdón pero no los llames así- Reproche haciendo una mueca.

-Que haría si te hubiese pasado algo, yo que le diría a tus padres con qué cargo de conciencia viviría yo, ese tipo que estábamos persiguiendo con Nick era un asesino de chicas mira si uno de esos te tomaba a ti, de ahora en más cuando yo me tenga que ir vas a venir conmigo al laboratorio y un mes sin computadora ni celular- Expresa decepcionado.

-¡Te odio! ¡No tienes corazón!- Le espete corriendo hacia mi cuarto y dando un portazo.

Me quede llorando en mi habitación, ¡Me había quitado mis posesiones más preciadas! Lo blasfemia de arriba abajo con odio e ira.

Desde el punto de vista de Greg:

Baje hacia la sala de estar y estaba Nick sentaba en el sillón mirando al suelo.

-¿Todo bien Greggo?- Me preguntó preocupado.

-Si es que… nunca hubiese esperado algo así de ella- Dije confundido.

-Amigo lo que tienes que saber es que ella ya no es una niña, ella tiene 13 años, está creciendo pronto será una mujer hecha y derecha y tú la tienes que ayudar a serlo ¿De acuerdo?- Afirmó seriamente.

-Si- Respondí desaminado.

-Bueno debo irme, nos vemos- Expresó Nick yéndose.

-Adiós, Nick-

Subí al piso de arriba, y escuche detrás de la puerta, como lloraba Joan, me daba pena, es una buena chica pero solo cometió un error, como todos podemos cometer. Entré sigilosamente y cerré la puerta muy despacio. Ella ni cuenta se dio de que yo había entrado al cuarto, estaba abrazando su almohada y llorando obviamente pero de la manera que lo hacía no era de arrepentimiento ni porque le saqué sus cosas.

-Shhh… Tranquila Jo, tranquila respira ¿Si? Si no te hará mal- Afirmé acariciando su espalda.

-¡Extraño a mis papas!- Expresó llorando fuertemente.

-Lo sé, niña, pero ellos están ayudando a otras personas en Japón- Le contesté secándole las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, ¿Puedo ir a ver a mis hermanos?- Me preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro, como no- Le respondí- Somos amigos ¿Verdad?-

-Si- Afirmó riendo.

Fuimos a la casa de sus abuelos y nos recibieron cálidamente, es una agradable familia. Ella jugaba con sus hermanos mientras yo hablaba con sus abuelos. De pronto, llegó Henry.

-¡Primo Henry!- Gritaron los pequeños abalanzándose sobre él.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos- Dijo levantándose.

Nos quedamos a cenar y luego, fuimos al laboratorio.


End file.
